El Dia de los Muertos
by Memo Leon
Summary: Un ser que escapa de las garras de la destruccion llega a un mundo en el que todo es paz, pero todo se ve amenazado por un virus que es capaz de reanimar a los muertos. Sera capaz de salvar a todos y revelar su pasado? O dejara a su suerte a todo un mundo?
1. El Mundo de los Muertos

**Lugar: desconocido**

**Fecha: Desconocida**

**Hora: 21:38 P.M**

Dolor, muerte, llanto, era todo lo que había en este mundo donde los muertos mandan obligando a los vivos a huir, unirse a ellos o ser devorados. Más de la mitad de los habitantes del planeta han caído ante esta mortal enfermedad atacando a todos: familia, amigos. Conocidos, dejando a pocos la oportunidad de vivir y luchar por sobrevivir.

Bajo el manto de la noche, una sombra se mueve entre los edificios tan silenciosamente como si de un fantasma se tratara. Se mueve entre las sombras como si buscara algo dentro de un edificio cubierto por la oscuridad hasta que acciona el interruptor de la luz, revelando una figura de un hombre cubierta con una capa negra, su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas. Lentamente se despoja del pasamontañas mostrando a un joven que no pasa de los 20 años, de tez blanca, cabello tan oscuro molo la noche misma, con una altura de 1.85 m. Pero lo que más sobresalía de este joven eran sus ojos, pues presentaba un interesante caso de heterocromia: su ojo derecho era de un color carmesí mientras que el ojo izquierdo era de color amarillo. Sujetas a sus piernas por correas cargaba un par de Desert Eagle y un par de cuchillos Dustar, además de que en su espalda cargaba una gran guadaña.

P.D.V: ¿?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pise este lugar, sinceramente jamás pensé que vendría desde que el mundo se fue por el retrete por culpa de esos científicos chiflados, pero el daño está hecho y no vale la pena lamentarse.

Buscando entre los cajones del ropero de la habitación encontré lo que venía a buscar, una foto de mi familia un par de años antes de que esto ocurriera.

-Por fin la encontré…-

Dije para mí mismo con nostalgia mientras que una pequeña lágrima corría desde mi ojo hasta caer por mi mejilla.

-Es tiempo de volver-

Dije recobrando la compostura mientras me secaba las lágrimas que me salían de solo recordar a mi familia, misma que ya no veré por culpa de este virus mortal.

Me volví a colocar el pasamontañas, guarde la foto en mi maleta y regrese sobre mis pasos. Al salir del edificio vi como por la calle había muchos caminantes, así que corrí entre las sombras rogando porque no me vean. Cosa que lamentablemente no fue así, pues por las prisas tropecé con un tubo y el ruido que hice me delato. Al verme comenzaron a avanzar hacia mí, con la clara intención de devorarme.

-No creo que quieran hablar sobre la palabra del señor, verdad?-

A pesar de estar en un peligro potencialmente mortal no pude evitar bromear.

-No?-

Lentamente comencé a retroceder sin voltear a atrás hasta que salí a la calle, momento en el que comencé a correr.

-Ja! Atrápenme si pueden perras!-

Como si hubiera dicho una palabra mágica todos ellos comenzaron a correr, no eran muy veloces pero en algún momento me cansaría y ellos me atraparían.

Después de correr varias calles con toda una horda de zombies con cara de sobaco tras de mis llegue a un parque en el cual tenía aparcada a mí bebé: una motocicleta Yamaha V-Max 1200 color negro. Pero paso lo típico de las películas de horror en la escena en la que el protagonista intenta huir en un vehículo: mi moto no encendía!

-De todos los momentos en los que tenías que fallar, porque precisamente ahora?. Vamos nena no me falles.-

En serio, que mala suerte la mía. En estos momentos Dios debe estarse riendo de mi infortuna.

-Vamos enciende nena.-

Los zombies estaban a una calle de distancia cuando mi motocicleta encendió, por lo que salí lo más rápido que podía.

-Uff…necesito vacaciones.-

**3 horas después…**

Me encontraba conduciendo mi motocicleta por la carretera rumbo a la Cd. De México, pues de ahí partiría hacia el norte. Por suerte encontré un casco en una escala que hice para llenar el tanque de la gasolina. Era un casco color negro. Con lo que parecen orejas de gato en la parte superior y una marca amarilla arriba del visor.

-Qué es eso?-

Más adelante podía ver un gran brillo que hasta parecía de día.

-Genial, yo y mi maldita curiosidad.-

Con estas palabras emprendí el camino hacia ese destello.

El camino que tuve que tomar fue a través del bosque, cosa que no me gustó mucho que digamos.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.-

En frente mío había una gran pared de roca y una escalera. Si quería llegar tendría que dejar abandonada a mi motocicleta, cosa que no me gusto.

-A ver, que hago…ya se! Utilizare una moneda! Qué bueno que aun cargue algo de dinero. Mmm veamos…águila: iré y dejare aquí a mi bebe, sello: busco otra ruta aunque me tome más tiempo.-

Lance la moneda, inclusive podía verla en cámara lenta hasta que cayó en la palma de mi mano revelando el resultado: águila.

-Ni modo, a caminar.-

Comencé a trepar por la escalera ese gran muro. Una vez arriba me sorprendió lo que vi, pues había más bosque. Me interne más y más en el bosque sorteando arboles hasta que llegue al origen de todo. Era una gema que estaba levitando y de esta salía un gran rayo hacia el cielo.

Estuve a punto de tocarla pero me detuve, pues escuche el crujir de una rama. Al voltear pude ver que cientos de zombies se acercaban lentamente. No tenía a donde huir, por lo que solo quedaba una opción: Pelear.

-Oh, quien lo diría, después de todo si tendré que luchar.-

Sabía que no me contestarías, pero no me importo, así que desenfunde mis pistolas y comencé a disparar mientras que corría hacia ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que note que me quede sin munición.

-PUTA MADRE!-

Exclame furioso, pues con todo lo que paso no me percate que solo traje 2 cartuchos para cada pistola.

-Bueno, no importa, porque todos ustedes morirán! Otra vez!-

Decidí que era tiempo de ponerme serio, así que tome mi guadaña, mi preciada HellScythe.

Corrí hacia ellos mientras sentía la sed de sangre aumentar en mí. Cuando usaba a HellScythe entraba en un modo de histeria, o como decían mis ex compañeros, en un estado Berserker.

Empecé a destrozarlos con furia pues en ese estado era casi invencible. Al cabo de un rato ya había acabado con casi la mitad de los zombies.

-Quieren un trozo de mí! Pues vengan por el sí pueden!-

Seguí destrozando sus cuerpos putrefactos por un rato más hasta que no quedo ninguno. Había un solo motivo por el cual solo usaba a HellScythe contadas veces, ese motivo era el hecho de que en estado Berserker no reconocía entre aliados y enemigos, lo único que me importaba era seguir matando. Matar y sentir la sangre y viseras de mis enemigos mientras era bañado por su sangre.

Cuando note que no quedaba nadie a quien destrozar lance un grito lleno de ira, como si del rugido de una bestia salvaje se tratara.

Comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad al igual que mis ojos, pues en este estado se tornaban más brillantes de lo normal.

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y solté un ligero quejido en señal de dolor. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería era descansar.

-No, aun no.-

Regrese de vuelta a HellScythe a mi espalda, tome ropa limpia de mi maleta y me encamine a un pequeño arroyo para limpiarme, pues estaba bañado en sangre de zombie, y no era muy bonita la sensación al final de cuentas.

Una vez frente al arroyo baje a HellScythe de mi espalda, y junto a mis demás armas la deje bajo un árbol.

Me despoje de mi ropa hasta quedar en boxers, dude por un momento en quitármelos, pero decidí quitármelos pues necesitaba un buen baño, ya que la última vez que me bañe fue hace una semana.

La sensación del agua en mi cuerpo era sensacional, el agua estaba fresca, asi que no había problema alguno.

Una vez limpio, vestido y con mis armas en sus respectivos lugares, camine hasta donde había dejado todas mis cosas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo respecto a la gema, y dormir junto a ella no era una opción, pues llamaba mucho la atención y no me arriesgaría a que me pase algo mientras duermo, por lo que me adentre un poco en el bosque y trepe un árbol para dormir, después de todo, mañana habrá tiempo para investigar.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Yaaawn.-

Bostece de una manera ruidosa mientras me estiraba, dormir en un árbol no es para nada cómodo.

Mientras bajaba me di cuenta de que la gema seguía igual a como estaba antes de que me fuera a dormir. Se me hizo extraño que nadie se percatara de ella.

Tome mis cosas y me encamine hacia esa gema que despertó mi curiosidad. Por ser de dia pude observarla mejor y ver sus detalles: tenia forma de diamante, aunque era color azul oscuro, era tan grande como una manzana y tenía incrustaciones de lo que parecía oro.

La curiosidad me mataba, me acerqué lentamente a la gema, tire mi equipaje por un lado y lo único que llevaba en ese momento eran mis armas. Estire mi mano para tocarla, estaba temblando y no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o por la emoción de saber que rara gema era.

Cuando al fin la toque una luz intensa me segó. Sentía que estaba cayendo, pero no lo sabía, pues aun no recuperaba la visión.

-Genial, ahora por cuanto tiempo estaré…-

Llevaba un buen rato cayendo por lo que me aburrí. No termine siquiera la oración cuando sentí que caí al suelo. Al mirar bien me di cuenta de 3 cosas: 1) estaba amaneciendo, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que estuve cayendo más tiempo del que pensé. 2) estaba en un bosque cerca de un pueblo, bien por mí. Y por último pero no menos importante 3)…NO MAMES YA NO SOY UN HUMANO!

-Muy bien, tranquilízate viejo, esto debe solo una jodida pesadilla de la cual me despertare tarde o temprano. Siiiii eso debe ser. Esto no puede estar pasándome!-

Intentaba tranquilizarme para poder pensar claramente, cosa que tarde en lograr.

Ya más tranquilo me observe detenidamente. Por lo que veo soy un pegaso, puesto que tengo un par de alas en la espalda. Me levante y tras varios intentos fallidos que terminaron en tropiezos, camine hacia un charco en el que me observe más detenidamente: además de las alas tenía un gran cuerno en la cabeza.

-Genial, soy un pegaso con un cuerno o un unicornio con alas.-

Seguí observándome detenidamente. Mis ojos estaban iguales, que bueno; tenia aproximadamente la misma altura de antes; mi crin, si es así como se llama era de color negro con un par de franjas rojas, además de tener un gran mechón de color negro que me caía desde la cabeza hasta debajo de la boca; mi cola tiene los mismos colores que mi crin además tiene un diseño que acaba en 3 puntas; mi pelaje era color blanco como la nieve y tengo un collar color negro con una luna en el centro.

Por fortuna aún tengo a mis armas atadas con sus correas a mis patas traseras y a HellScythe en mi espalda, aunque observando mejor, tengo una marca en forma de guadaña en mi trasero, que curioso, no?

Camine hacia el pueblo, esperando ver gente asustada que comienza a perseguirme para llevarme a un laboratorio para hacer pruebas. Pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

-Esos son…ponis?-

En serio, de ser este un sueño sería el más loco hasta ahora, aunque no lo sea.

Continúe mi camino hasta llegar al pueblo. Había muchos ponis distintos: había pegasos, unicornios y ponis normales.

Cuando entre al pueblo todos me observaban fijamente, como si de un bicho raro se tratara, aunque los entiendo, no creo que sea normal ver llegar a un ser como yo.

Después de un rato ya me estaba sintiendo incomodo pues no dejaban de mirarme. En serio, no creo que haiga alguien tan alto como yo, la mayoría miden alrededor de 1.5 m.

Me fui a sentar bajo la sombra de una árbol a para descansar pues pronto tendría que buscar comida o un empleo.

Estaba tranquilo bajo la sombra del árbol hasta que escuche que me hablaban.

-Disculpa, eres nuevo, cierto?-

Al voltear para buscar la fuente de esa dulce voz me encontré a una unicornio azul cielo y crin azul marino, tenía una marca como la mía, solo que la de ella era un pergamino con una pluma de ave. A si lado se encontraba una pegaso amarilla de crin negra. Su marca era un par de alas de fuego.

-Pues sí, se podría decir que soy nuevo en el pueblo.-

-Vaya, pues es extraño ver a los de tu raza.-

Lo que me dijo esa pegaso me dejo sorprendido, acaso había más como yo?

-Mi…raza?-

No estaba muy seguro de hablar de esto con un par de desconocidas, pero no tenía nada que perder, además necesito respuestas sobre este mundo.

-Sí, tu raza. Ya sabes, los alicornios.-

Esta vez quien hablo fue la unicornio. Con que se llaman alicornios, eh?

-Hay más? Dónde?!-

-Acaso no sabes dónde están?-

-Pues por algo pregunto, necesito respuestas.-

-Emmmm pues en Canterlot, al oeste.-

-Canterlot…gracias, tengo que irme.-

Me levante y comencé a correr. Necesitaba respuestas y ellos me las darían. No avance mucho pues el grito de aquella pegaso me detuvo.

-Hey espera!-

Me grito la pegaso quien venía volando hacia mí al mismo tiempo que la unicornio aparecia enfrente mío…en serio tengo que aprender cómo hacer eso.

-Acaso no sabes cómo volar?-

-Pues…me creerías si te digo que no?-

-Por lo menos sabes utilizar magia?-

-jeje, que cosas, pues no, tampoco.-

Rayos, esto en verdad que es embarazoso. Me estaba poniendo realmente incomodo, ambas se miraron sorprendidas, hasta que la unicornio hablo.

-Pues estas de suerte amigo, tienes en frente a tus maestras de vuelo y magia.-

-Vaya, agradezco el ofrecimiento pero tendré que negarme, no tengo ni un centavo para pagarles por las clases.-

-No te preocupes, ya podrás pagarnos grandote.-

Soy yo, o la mirada de esa unicornio era…seductiva? Antes de poder negarme de nuevo la unicornio me levanto con su magia y me llevo a su casa.

Supongo que necesito hacer esto, me será de gran ayuda en el futuro. Las respuestas tendrán que esperar…


	2. El Nuevo

**P.D.V. NARRADOR**

Han pasado 3 años desde la llegada de nuestro protagonista, años en los cuales ha estado entrenando tanto su magia como su vuelo.

Era una tarde soleada en Poniville, donde sus habitantes estaban ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos, mientras que otros simplemente paseaban.

A lo lejos se ve venir a un unicornio de blanco pelaje, crin y cola de color rojo y negro y de ojos color rojo y amarillo.

Como se esperaba, es nuestro protagonista quien uso un hechizo de transformación para así parecer un unicornio "normal" aunque aún conserve los ojos iguales y su cuerno sea más grande que el promedio. No era tan alto como cuando era alicornio, pero aun así era un poco más alto que los demás.

**P.D.V. ¿?**

*A ver…esto debe ser Poniville, si no me equivoco*

He estado viajando por aproximadamente 6 meses desde que acabe mis estudios sobre la magia y el vuelo, según mis maestras en tiempo record.

*mis maestras, de verdad las extraño jeje*

Me encamine hasta debajo de un árbol donde me dedique a descansar. En mi espalda y piernas traseras cargaba mis armas, a pesar de ya no usarlas desde que llegue a este mundo aun las conservo pues me recuerdan lo que fui y lo que soy.

Sumido en mis pensamientos estuve a punto de caer dormido bajo el árbol hasta que alguien me grito en la cara, dándome un gran susto.

-HOLAAAAAA! Eres nuevo en el pueblo, cierto? Me encanta conocer gente nueva, sabes que más me encanta? Los caramelos! Te gustan los caramelos? Cómo te llamas?-

Quien me despertó fue una poni de tierra. Su pelaje era de color rosa mientras que su crin y cola eran de un color rosa más fuerte. No pude evitar compararla con el algodón de azúcar, pues su crin y cola eran esponjadas.

-Disculpa?-

-Eres nuevo? Jamás te había visto y eso que conozco a todos los habitantes del pueblo.-

-Pues sí, soy nuevo, pero solo estoy de paso.-

-QUE BIEN QUE BIEN QUE BIEN! Te hare una fiesta de bienvenida y la disfrutaras!-

Antes de que pudiera negarme ella ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Esto era lo mas raro que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

*Deberían quitarle el azúcar a esa chica*

Después de una merecida siesta me encamine hacia una tienda de dulces, en frente tenía un letrero con el nombre "Sugar Cube Corner".

Dentro pude notar que el lugar estaba casi vacío, supongo que por la hora que es tiene menos clientela.

En una mesa pude ver a la alocada poni que me hablo esta tarde junto con las que parecen ser sus amigas.

Camine directo hacia una mesa a esperar a que tomen mi orden, más lo que recibí no fue precisamente al mesero.

-Hola de nuevo! Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos esta tarde pero no te pregunte tu nombre. Cómo te llamas?-

Por un momento dude si hablar con esta poni o irme de aquí sin mirar atrás, pero recordé lo que aprendí de mis maestras, además del vuelo y magia.

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, espero que seamos amigos.-

*vaya, jamás conocí a alguien con tantos deseos de hacer amistad*

-Es un gusto concerté Pinkie Pie, mi nombre es…-

-Oye Pinkie, quien es tu amigo?-

Antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre fui interrumpido por una pegaso color cian y crin y cola de los colores del arco iris.

*me comeré parte de mi cola si su nombre tiene que ver con sus colores*

-Hola Rainbow Dash, aún no se su nombre porque lo interrumpiste.-

*Yo y mi bocota, solo espero que no tenga mal sabor*

Detrás de ella venían sus amigas. Debo admitir que es un grupo muy peculiar. Eran 2 pegasos, 2 unicornios y 2 ponis de tierra.

De entre todas ellas se acercó hacia mí una unicornio color blanco con crin y cola muy bien cuidadas. Me examinaba de pies a cabeza, después de unos segundos comencé a sentirme algo incómodo.

-Disculpa, puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-

-Oh, perdón si te incomode, solo estaba observando a tan exótico semental.-

-Ya tranquila Rarity, creo que lo incomodaste más.-

Agradezco que me la haiga quitado de encima, era muy incómodo tenerla observando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quien me la quito de encima fue una poni de tierra, su pelaje era anaranjado y su crin y cola eran rubias. En su cabeza tenía un sombrero vaquero.

-Disculpa a mi amiga, a veces se pone dramática.-

-No hay problema, en serio.-

Fijándome mejor en tan peculiar grupo pude observar a quienes lo componían. Además de las ponis que ya conocí había una unicornio lila y de crin y cola moradas con una franja más clara y detrás de ella se escondía una pegaso amarilla con crin y cola de color rosa pálido.

-Deja te presento a mis amigas compañero. Ya conociste a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y a Rarity. Ellas son Twilight y Fluttershy, y mi nombre es Applejack.-

Me señalo a sus amigas mientras las nombraba. Cuando volteé hacia Fluttershy, ella solo se escondió detrás de su amiga Twilight.

-Es un gusto conocerlas a todas.-

-Acaso no piensas decirnos tu nombre?-

-Oh claro, por poco lo olvido, mi nombre es Scythe Soul.-

Esta vez quien hablo fue Twilight.

-Es un gusto conocerte Scythe Soul.-

-Solo díganme Scythe, si no es mucha molestia.-

-Oh, bueno, pues como decía, que es lo que te trae por Poniville?-

-Solo estoy de paso, voy rumbo a Canterlot.-

-Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

-Tengo contemplado quedarme sol días.-

*Hacen demasiadas preguntas*

Pinkie Pie apareció de la nada sobre la mesa mientras me veía con una cara de desilusión.

-Tan poco tiempo? Pero que pasara con la fiesta que te tenía preparada?-

Antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas o de que pudiera responder, un inmenso dolor me invadió. Con ambos cascos delanteros tome mi cabeza. Me sentía mareado y la visión me comenzaba a fallar hasta que todo fue oscuridad.

**P.D.V. NARRADOR**

Han pasado 3 días desde el incidente en el Sugar Cube Corner. Mismos en los que nuestro protagonista estuvo inconsciente en el hospital.

Sentada en un banco a un lado de la camilla donde Scythe se encontraba, estaba Twilight quien se encontraba de visita.

-Esto es extraño, 3 días inconsciente, que te estará pasando.-

-Hola Twilight Sparkle.-

Por la puerta entraba una alicornio color blanco, su crin y cola tenían los colores de una aurora boreal y su cutie mark era un sol.

-Princesa Celestia!-

Ambas compartieron un fraternal abrazo, como si de una madre e hija se tratasen.

-Y que la trae por acá, princesa.-

-Vine a ver a ese unicornio del que me hablaste en la última carta que me mandaste. Supongo que es el.-

-Así es princesa. Llego hace 3 días, decía que iba rumbo a Canterlot, pero no nos dijo para que.-

-Ya veo, supongo que debe ser un gran hechicero.-

-Y usted como puede saberlo, princesa?-

-Muy fácil, por el tamaño de su cuerpo y de su cuerno. En los unicornios varones entre mas grande sea su cuerno y tamaño, mayor será su poder máximo.-

-En serio? Pero en ese caso, quiere decir que aun soy muy débil.-

-Te equivocas, quizás en los varones sea notoria la diferencia de poder, pero en la yeguas es todo lo contrario.-

En ese momento escucharon un leve quejido. Giraron la cabeza buscando la fuente de ese quejido y fue ahí cuando lo vieron. Estaba despertando. Cuando abrió los ojos todo lo que vio fue que estaba en un hospital, a una sonriente Twilight y a una sorprendida princesa Celestia.

El rostro de la princesa era uno que mostraba sorpresa y terror, pero no un terror normal, era un terror mortal,

Scythe miraba fijamente con una cara de sorpresa a la princesa. 6 meses viajando por fin rendían sus frutos.

-Una alicornio…-

-Cierra tu boca maldito monstruo!-

P.D.V. SCYTHE SOUL

Justo a unos centímetros tenia al cuerno de aquella alicornio quien me amenazaba. En su rostro tenía una expresión de terror total. Conozco esa expresión, la había visto en mucha gente en la Tierra.

*Y ahora que habré hecho?*

-Princesa Celestia, que es lo que hace!-

*La llamo princesa? Genial, hice enojar a alguien de la realeza y ni siquiera sé que hice*

-Aléjate Twilight! No dejare que causes daño a alguien!-

-A qué se refiere con eso?-

Ya me estaba cansando. Con un casco quite el cuerno de la princesa de donde estaba y me baje de la camilla en la que me encontraba. Mientras me estiraba vi como Twilight intentaba acercarse, pero la princesa la detuvo con un ala.

-Princesa, por favor explíquese, porque dice que él es un monstruo?-

Lentamente la princesa apago su cuerno y retomo una postura con la cabeza levantada, pero en ningún momento me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Esto que tenemos en frente, Twilight, es un Nephilim, una extraña criatura mitad arcángel y mitad demonio. Estos seres están al servicio de los Espíritus Superiores, son los encargados de hacer su voluntad, sea cual sea. Cuenta la leyenda que tan solo 4 Nephilim acabaron con ejércitos enteros de sus hermanos demonios. Hace más de 3mil años uno solo de ellos acabo con casi todos los dragones. Su sola presencia es augurio de caos y destrucción.-

La cara de Twilight era de sorpresa total y si pudiera ver la mía juraría que era igual a la suya. No podía creerlo, yo, un ser mitad arcángel mitad demonio?

No podía creerlo, inicie este viaje en busca de respuestas, pero lo que encontré fueron más preguntas.

-Me sorprende que no seas un alicornio, pues los Nephilim anteriores lo fueron.-

Ante esta revelación supuse que era momento de mostrar mi verdadera apariencia. Comencé a acumular magia en mi cuerno durante unos segundos hasta que la solté creando una nube roji-negra que me cubrió por completo.

Cuando la nube mágica se disipo yo ya estaba con mi apariencia de alicornio, solo que mi crin y cola estaban diferentes, pues ahora estaban desordenadas.

Alcance a escuchar como la princesa murmuraba algo para sí misma, mas no entendí que fue lo que dijo. Lo único que sé es que me esperan muchos problemas.

Me observaba lentamente de pies a cabeza, observaba cada detalle, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era el hecho de que ahora tenía puesto mi collar.

-Dime algo, Nephilim, de donde sacaste ese collar que tienes puesto?-

-En primer lugar tengo un nombre, es Scythe Soul, que por cierto me gustaría que me llamaran así. Y en segundo lugar, este collar lo tengo desde que llegue a este mundo.-

-Scythe Soul, dime, que es lo que te trae a estas tierras?-

Camine hasta un rincón donde estaban arrimadas mis armas. Con magia sujete firmemente las pistolas a mis piernas y a la guadaña a mi espalda.

-La verdad ni yo sé porque estoy aquí. Estaba observando una rara gema en medio del bosque y segundos después aparecí en este mundo. Extraño, no?

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño. Puedes quedarte, pero te mantendré vigilado.-

-De hecho me dirigía rumbo a Canterlot, me dijeron que ahí había más alicornios y posiblemente respuestas.-

-Ya veo, pero no era una sugerencia. Estarás al cuidado de Twilight Sparkle. En cuanto a las respuestas que buscas, ya habrá tiempo.-

Suspire pesadamente en señal de frustración, supongo que no me queda otra opción más que acatar órdenes.

Sin decir nada Salí con la esperanza de encontrar una posada con habitaciones disponibles en la cual hospedarme. Al salir vi a todas las amigas de Twilight, quienes al verme pusieron una expresión de sorpresa total.

-Espera!-

Al darme vuelta vi a Twilight correr hacia mí y a la princesa detrás de ella.

-Oye, al menos tienes un lugar en el cual quedarte?-

-Tenía pensado hospedarme en alguna posada.-

-Porque no te quedas en mi casa? Después de todo estas bajo mi cuidado, además tengo una habitación extra.-

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Tú ganas, me quedare en tu casa.-

-Qué bien!-

Comenzamos a caminar a casa de Twilight junto con la princesa y sus amigas detrás de nosotros.

*El comienzo de una nueva vida, solo espero que esta tampoco se vaya al demonio como la anterior.*


	3. Viejos Recuerdos Una Visita Inesperada

**Bueno, antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto con este capitulo, como un mes sin publicarlo, si que me tarde, pero aqui esta en capitulo tres.**

**Ahora, un par de puntos que aclarar:**

**1.-En este capitulo cambie mi estilo de escritura pues asi se me hace mas facil, ademas de que no fue en primera persona.**

**2.-creo prudente advertir que este capitulo tendra una escena un tanto "picante". No es mucho, pero igual aviso esto.**

**Ahora si, que empieze el duelo!...perdon me equivoque...que empieze el capitulo!**

* * *

**Lugar: Biblioteca de Poniville.**

Después de una tarde un poco extraña, Scythe Soul, junto a la princesa y Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en el recibidor de la biblioteca. Era más que obvia la confusión de Scythe, pues pensaba llegar una casa normal, no a una biblioteca.

Scythe: No se suponía que iríamos a tu casa, Twilight?

Twilight: Así es.

Scythe: Y porque estamos en esta biblioteca? No me digas que vives aquí.

Twilight: Así es.

Rarity: Twilight, querida, podrías explicarnos porque estamos con un alicornio que se parece al unicornio que conocimos hace días?

Twilight: Es muy sencillo, él es Scythe Soul, el unicornio que conocimos días atrás, solo que estaba usando un hechizo para parecer unicornio.

Rarity: Pero, por qué haría eso?

Scythe: (Suspiro) Lo hice para parecer más normal, el día en que llegue todos me miraban fijamente a cualquier lugar al que iba. Así que lo hice para pasar desapercibido.

: Scythe Soul, hace cuánto tiempo fue que llegaste a este mundo?

Scythe: Fue hace más de 3 años, eso que tiene de importancia ahora?

La princesa no dijo nada. Comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno durante un par de segundos, luego de estos segundos apareció en la mesa una maleta de una extraña forma, al menos al parecer de la princesa y de las demás ponis, menos para Scythe, pues era la maleta que traía consigo justo antes de llegar a este mundo.

: Esto cayó a través de un portal en los jardines del palacio. Intente abrirla yo misma pero tal parece que es inmune a la magia. Supongo que la reconoces.

Scythe: Así es. Esta es mi maleta, la tenía conmigo antes de llegar. Me sorprende que haya caído tan lejos.

Scythe empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno con la intención de manipular su maleta. La Princesa Celestia no estaba segura si eso funcionaria pues ella no lo logro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como abría lentamente el cierre de la maleta.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la princesa, Scythe miraba entre las cosas del interior de la maleta en busca de algo importante.

Scythe: (pensando) Cepillo de dientes, calzoncillos, camisas, pantalones…

Twilight: Oye, que es esto?

Scythe: (sin dejar de buscar) Que es qué?

Twilight: Esto.

Lo que tenía Twilight en sus cascos era un portarretratos con tapa. El semblante de Scythe cambio drásticamente de alguien sereno y relajado, a uno más triste y melancólico. Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes.

Lentamente le quito el portarretratos con su magia, al abrirlo mostraba una foto en la que aparecía un Scythe humano de 15 años con una mujer de alrededor de 38 años y cuyos ojos eran rojos mientras que su cabello era blanco como la nieve y de piel blanca.

Miraba fijamente la fotografía y de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Todas, incluso la princesa, se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse un poco mientras que de sus ojos caían más lágrimas.

Twilight: Scythe, que es lo que pasa? Por qué lloras?

No contestaba, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a la fotografía con un inmenso dolor. La temperatura dentro de la biblioteca lentamente comenzaba a descender a tal punto que en las ventanas se estaba formando una capa de hielo.

: Scythe Soul, despierta!

Por más que le hablaran o movieran no reaccionaba y la temperatura seguía bajando. Desesperada, la princesa le golpeo la mejilla con su casco, medida que afortunadamente funciono ya que la temperatura aumento de nuevo.

: Mas te vale que tengas una explicación para esto, Nephilim!

Scythe: Yo…no sé lo que paso. Twilight, podrías mostrarme el lugar en el que dormiré? Estoy muy cansado.

Twilight tenía miedo, y mucho, jamás había visto algo parecido en toda su vida. La sensación que tuvo era muy diferente a cualquier otra.

Una vez que Scythe se quedó dormido en la habitación que le dieron, Twilight, junto con la princesa y sus amigas, se dispusieron a hablar acerca de lo sucedido anteriormente.

Twilight: Princesa, tiene alguna idea de lo que sucedió?

: Lamentablemente no se mucho acerca del tema.

Applejack: Oigan. Que corrales sucedió aquí? Podrían explicarse?

La princesa dudaba si contarles o no acerca de lo que en realidad era Scythe, pero siendo las portadoras los elementos de la armonía tenían el derecho de saberlo.

Después de una explicación de lo que Scythe es y de lo que es capaz, todas tenían en su rostro una muestra de sorpresa combinada con terror. Pero quien más miedo tenía era Fluttershy, quien se ocultaba bajo la mesa mientras temblaba sin control.

Un par de horas pasaron en las que se quedaron platicando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el ruido de unos cascos bajando por las escaleras. Al voltear vieron a Scythe bajar por las escaleras con un semblante más tranquilo. Scythe, al ver los rostros de las amigas de Twilight, supuso lo mas obvio.

Scythe: les contaron acerca de lo que soy, cierto?

Twilight: Así es Scythe. Pero porque perdiste el control al mirar esa fotografía?

Scythe: (suspiro) Esa foto es la última que me queda de recuerdo de mi madre.

: Podrías mostrarme esa fotografía?

Con pesar le mostro la foto a la princesa y a las demás ponis pues solamente Twilight la había visto. La princesa se sorprendió de ver a un par de humanos en lugar de ponis. Scythe se acercó lentamente hacia el grupo.

Scythe: (apuntando a la mujer de la fotografía) Ella es mi madre, su nombre era Crystal. Era una mujer maravillosa.

Twilight: Y que paso con ella?

Scythe: Ella…ella murió un año después de tomarnos esa fotografía. Fue asesinada.

Twilight: Yo…lo siento…no quería…

Scythe: Descuida, eso ya está en el pasado.

: Twilight, disculpa que no pueda quedarme más tiempo, pero hay asuntos que debo atender en el palacio. Hasta luego mi fiel estudiante.

Twilight: Descuide princesa Celestia.

Haciendo brillar su cuerno, desapareció en un destello mágico en un instante dejando a Scythe con Twilight y sus amigas.

Scythe: Ahora que saben lo que soy, que planean hacer?

Rainbow: Que no es obvio? No dejaremos que lastimes a alguien!

Scythe: En serio crees que lastimaría a alguien? Por favor, si lo quisiera lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, inclusive lo haría con ustedes, pero no lo hice, porque no tengo intenciones de lastimar a alguien.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia su maleta para ver que más había. Entre su ropa encontró algo que lo puso muy feliz y que lo hizo olvidar lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Lo que encontró era su IPod aun con batería pues encendió al primer intento. Tenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Sin decir nada puso una de las primeras canciones, la cual era "Alma" del grupo "Mago de Oz".

La música inundaba el lugar ante el confundido grupo de ponis que estaban dentro de la biblioteca. Twilight, guiada por la curiosidad, se acercó en primer lugar hacia Scythe para indagar acerca de tan extraña música para ella.

Twilight: Que es eso Scythe?

Scythe: Esto, mi estimada unicornio morada, es, en palabras simplificadas, un aparato que se usa para escuchar música, ver fotografías y jugar, además de otras cosas.

La tarde paso rápidamente mientras le explicaba el funcionamiento de tan maravilloso objeto, o al menos así lo veía tanto Scythe como Twilight.

La noche llego por fin. Todos dormían menos una alicornio de color azul oscuro, su crin y cola eran azules y tenían destellos parecidos a estrellas y su cutie mark era una luna con un fondo negro. Se trataba de la Princesa Luna, quien se encontraba en un balcón en el palacio en Canterlot, meditando hasta que una voz familiar la despertó.

: Hola Luna

: Hola Tia. Que te trae por aquí?

El semblante de la princesa Celestia cambio del usual sereno a uno serio

: Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, ha aparecido un Nephilim en Poniville.

: Estas segura? La última vez que un Nephilim estuvo aquí fue hace como 3 mil años, quizás lo confundiste.

: Me gustaría decir que así fue, pero no fue el caso. Tuve contacto con él y lo reconocí por sus ojos. Lo que me intriga es que parece no saber nada sobre lo que es.

: Es muy extraño, hay que mantenerlo muy bien vigilado. Supongo que confiaste esa tarea en Twilight Sparkle.

: Así es, estaremos alertas en caso de que algo malo ocurra, no dejare que lastime a ningún poni.

**Al día siguiente, centro de Poniville**

El día era soleado, ponis iban y venían, ya sea porque estaban trabajando o simplemente salieron a pasear. En el parque, debajo de un árbol, descansaba tranquilamente nuestro protagonista. A punto de caer dormido un par de voces conocidas, muy conocidas por nuestro protagonista quien de inmediato abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

Scythe: Magic Explosion! Fire Wing!

Se trataba de sus maestras de magia y vuelo, quienes no dudaron en arrojarse a los brazos de su antiguo alumno y "amigo".

Scythe: Díganme, que las trae por acá?

Magic: La verdad es que te extrañamos mucho.

Fire: Además queríamos volver a verte, no queríamos dejar así coma así a nuestro semental favorito.

Los rostros de Magic y Fire comenzaban a tornarse rojos ante lo que dijo Fire, mientras que Scythe solo sonrió y abrazo a ambas.

Scythe: No tenían de que preocuparse, les dije que iría a visitarlas regularmente, además las extrañe mucho.

Magic y Fire se miraron simultáneamente, pusieron una sonrisa pícara y regresaron la mirada hacia Scythe. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Magic se abrazó a su cuello mientras le lamia sensualmente el cuello, mientras que Fire le mordía gentilmente una de sus orejas. El rostro de Scythe estaba completamente ruborizado y su respiración se agito ante el estímulo que estaba recibiendo.

Scythe: D-deténganse, alguien podría vernos.

Fire: No te preocupes, no hay nadie cerca asi que podemos continuar con esto.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, deslizo sus cascos por los flancos de Magic para masajearlos al mismo tiempo que Fire pasó a lamer el cuerno de Scythe.

Magic: compensaremos el tiempo perdido.

Por pura "coincidencia", no muy lejos de ahí paseaban Twilight y sus amigas. Se guiaron por los por los sonidos que producían los gemidos de Scythe, Magic y Fire. Cuando llegaron los encontraron en una posición muy comprometedora pues mientras que Scythe besaba y masajeaba los flancos de Magic, ella tocaba su entrepierna y Fire chupaba su cuerno.

Todas estaban completamente rojas y con los ojos muy abiertos, todas menos Fluttershy, pues se había desmallado de la impresión.

Twilight: Emmmmm…disculpen, podrían dejar de hacer eso por un momento?

Al verse sorprendidos se separaron rápidamente, lo que acabo en tropiezos, provocando que ambas cayeran sobre Scythe.

Scythe: Emmmmm…esto no es lo que parece.

Rainbow: Aja! No es necesario que mientas, los cachamos.

Rarity: Y bueno, quienes son tus…emmmm amiguitas.

Scythe: Vale, chicas, ellas son Magic Explosion y Fire Wing.

Rainbow/Twilight: QUE?!

Twilight: No puedo creer que estoy ante la mejor estudiante de la academia de magia de la Princesa Celestia!

Rainbow: Yo no puedo creer que estoy ante la mayor leyenda de los Wonderbolts!

Magic/Fire: RAYOS!

Scythe: Pasa algo malo?

Fire: Si…digo no…es decir…rayos!

Magic: Lo que ella quiere decir es que nos retiramos a un pueblo tranquilo para evitar situaciones como esta.

Scythe: Eso explica el entrenamiento que me dieron.

Twilight: ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA! Dices que fuiste entrenado por Magic Explosion?

Rainbow: Y por Fire Wing?

Scythe: Asi es, me enseñaron todo. Desde hechizos y piruetas básicas hasta hechizos y tácticas de combate. De hecho asi descubrí un fallo fatal en los unicornios a la hora de un combate.

Twilight: A que te refieres?

Scythe: Descubrí que para lanzar un hechizo al enemigo debías apuntarle con el cuerno, por lo que tenías que quitarle la vista de encima. Por eso modifique mis armas (mostrando las pistolas), con estas apunto al enemigo sin perderlo de vista.

Twilight: Wow, es impresionante, jamás pensé en eso. Pero cambiando de tema, donde se quedaran?

Fire: La verdad teníamos pensado quedarnos con Scythe.

Twilight/Rainbow: EH?!

Scythe: Larga historia, quizás luego se las cuente.

Twilight: Bueno, respecto a lo de quedarse con Scythe hay un pequeño inconveniente, el se esta quedando en mi casa.

Magic/Fire: Que! Acaso ya nos cambiaste?

Scythe: Que! P-pero claro que no lo haría!

Las chicas veían impresionadas como un ser que se suponía que era un heraldo del caos, se comportaba como un adolescente. Aunque no aparentaba estar en una edad avanzada, podía tener muchos años.

Twilight: Disculpa, jamás te habíamos preguntado tu edad, asi que si no es mucha molestia, nos podrías decir tu edad?

Scythe: Supongo que no hay problema, tengo 21 años recién cumplidos ayer.

Pinkie: QUE! Fue tu cumpleaños y no pude hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños! Pero no te preocupes pues la tía Pinkie te hará la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayas tenido en tu vida!

Dicho esto Pinkie desapareció en una estela rosada a toda velocidad.

Twilight: Volviendo al tema anterior, me temo que no puedo dejar que se queden en mi casa…

Magic/Fire: Awwww…

Twilight: Pero… (Susurrando) no se porque lo hago…

8hablando normal) tengo una casa cerca del Bosque Everfree, asi que pueden quedarse ahí, para que hagan sus cusas tranquilamente.

La cara de ambas estaba a punto de explotar de tanta felicidad, dieron un grito de emoción y comenzaron a saltar al estilo Pinkie Pie alrededor de Scythe.

Scythe: Emm Twilight, no es necesario esto, de verdad, ya has hecho demasiado por mi al dejarme quedar en tu casa.

Twilight: Descuida, como dije les será útil para hacer sus cosas. (Escribiendo en un papel) Toma, es la dirección y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

Scythe: Vale, supongo que no me queda alternativa. Gracias Twi.

Con sus dos acompañantes a los lados, Scythe emprendió camino al lugar en el que se quedarían.

Rainbow: Diablos, sí que tiene suerte el chico… Que!? No me miren asi!

Applejack: Vaya, eso fue un poco…extraño.

Rarity: Por cierto, y Fluttershy?


End file.
